


A Gift

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Hellhounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: The gift of a Hellhound puppy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: Unexpected Guest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A Gift

Title: A Gift  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur, Ligur, Crowley  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 634  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: The gift of a Hellhound puppy.

"Got something for you, Aziraphale." Hastur looks happy as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out something which wouldn't have fit inside of it. He holds out a large egg, the surface of which doesn't seem to know what color it wants to be. As Aziraphale watches, it goes through a series of reds followed by black, before settling on blue.

The smile on Ligur's face is wider than Hastur's. "Me and Hastur, we're the ones who take care of the Hellhounds and their pups, teach them what they need to know to be proper demonic dogs."

"Are you telling me that's a Hellhound egg?" Aziraphale's eyes widen. "I thought they reproduced just like the dogs of Earth." He holds his hands out and Hastur gently sets the egg on his palms. "It's so warm!" The egg bounces a little in the angel's hands and then does the color shift again.

"Should hatch in the next week or so. They get pretty lively just before it happens." Hastur rubs his hand on the top of the egg. "Figure if you raise it, it'll be loyal to you and Crowley and you two can have an added set of protection."

"They shape themselves to what their owners want them to be. So if you are expecting something sweet instead of one that'll tear through throats like paper, make sure that's what you project. How it ends up will depend on you." Ligur curls his arm around Hastur's waist. "It takes about a year to go from pup to hound, just like a regular dog. And the name is the most important thing. Names have power."

"I assume I need to keep it warm until it hatches?"

"I'd just leave it in the fireplace with a fire going." Ligur leans in, bumping Hastur's head with his own. "Come on, love, we need to go grab those souls."

"Next time we drop by, you can show us what you ended up with, Aziraphale." Hastur gives the egg a final pat and then both demons vanish.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. I can't wait for you to meet Crowley." Aziraphale wiggles happily.

\---

"I still can't believe they gave you a bloody Hellhound, angel."

"It was a very nice gesture." Aziraphale gives Crowley a look. "We had been talking about getting a pet, my dear."

"Yeah, well..." His eyes widen. "I think it's starting to hatch!"

With a bounce, the egg rolls out of the fireplace onto the floor. Crowley snaps the rug away before it can be burned. As they watch, cracks appear on the egg's surface. Small ones at first, then they grow larger. The shell shatters in a puff of sulfur. Sitting on the floor, in a puddle of goo, is a small, white puppy. It makes a very small 'aroo' before shaking the goo from its fur.

"Oh, he's precious!" The puppy focuses on Aziraphale. "We decided on a borzoi, right? I loved them when I was stuck in Russia for a decade. He should have dark face, a lighter coat with splotches of color, and be gentle and sweet."

"And he will defend us, if needed, against forces from Heaven and Hell." Crowley smiles. "Did you choose a name yet, angel?"

"I was leaning towards Macduff, being as he is here to protect us."

With a bark and a wriggle, the puppy starts to glow. It becomes so bright both angel and demon have to shield their eyes for a moment. Then a very energetic borzoi puppy is sprinting around the room, literally bouncing off the furniture. Aziraphale crouches down and Macduff jumps into his arms. The puppy starts licking the angel's face, making him giggle.

Crowley reaches out, rubbing the puppy's soft ears. "Welcome to the family, Macduff."


End file.
